parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Footage and Cast - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the footage is used for Casey Junior in Railway Trouble in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) * Timothy Q. Mouse as The Maestro * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Male Narrator * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Music Composer * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editors * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor * The Weasel Workers as The Policemen * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Female Narrator * Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) as The Announcer * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Ticket Collector * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor * Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats), Heimilch (from Bug's Life), The Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody and Bazz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from James and the Giant Peach), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Atta (from A Bug`s Life), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wallie (from Wallie), Dory (from Finding Nemo), Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters' Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club), Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club), Puffa (from TUGS), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts), Clarice (from Mickey Mouse), Jessica (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pigs), Flora (From Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Baby Herman (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Ten Cents (from TUGS), The Mayor (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Flik (from Bug`s LIfe), Vincent Maloy (from Vincent), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), Penelope Pitstop (Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Croc (Croc 1 and 2), Daisy Duck, Simba (from The Lion King), Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons), Belle (from Beauty and the Beast), Phineas, Ferb, Farmer Ernest, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Grampus, Boomer, Smelter, Sally, Coast Guard, Izzy Gomez, Puffa, Messenger Guard, The Lighthouse, Vector, Espio, Sonic, Tails, King Acorn, Orson, Roy, Garfield, Bo, Binky, Jon Arbuckle, Ojamajo Doremi, Ojamajo Aiko, Ojamajo Momoko, Ojamajo Hazuki, Ojamajo Onpu, Ojamajo Hanachan, Majo Tulbiyon, and Ojamajo Pop as The Orchestra Musicians * Paochan as Ticket Collector * Majorica as The Music Conductor * Casey Junior (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, and Casey Junior and Friends) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Montana (from Play Safe and Casey Junior and Friends) as Burk (Both strong, powerful, pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) * Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film" and Casey Junior and Friends) as The Bar Woman (Both wonderful) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain, splendid, smart, and grandfather figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) * Lightning MacQueen (from Cars), Blue (from Choo Choo), Emma (from Jim Button), Zephie (from Chuggington), Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Tow Mater (from Cars), Pedro (from Saludos Amigos), Pufle (from Pufle the Train), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Koko (from Chuggington), Wilson (Chuggington), Brewster (Chunggington), Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout), Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Sally (from Cars), Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific), Linus (from The Brave Locomotive), Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat), Chick Hicks (from Cars), Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland), Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter), and Jake (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as The Children * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could), Huey (from Choo Choo), Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could), Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could), Pete (from The Little Engine That Could), Jason (from Back of the Knodilike), Alfred (from Porky's Railroad), Zephie (from Chuggington), Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros), Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Emma (from Jim Button), Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington), Johnston (from The Polar Express), Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'), Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo), Train (from Anastasia), Basil (from The Wind in The Willows), Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure), Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'), Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon), Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), and Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The People * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy (Both the main females) * The Train (from AICP Minneapolis) as The Pharmacist * Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Vegetable Army * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could), Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail), The Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad), Sir Reginald (from Madeline), Circus Train (from Scooby Doo), Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening), The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999), Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington), Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'), Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Kaa (from Jangle Book), Randoll (from Monsters`Inc), Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas), Judge Doom (from Roger Rabbit), The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs), Si & Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Scar (from The Lion King), Panic and Pain (from Hercules), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove), Lampwick (from PInocchio), Zorran (from TUGS), Zebedee (from TUGS), Zak (from TUGS), Zug (from TUGS), Zip (from TUGS), Burke (from TUGS), Blair (from TUGS), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), Zug (from TUGS), Zip (from TUGS), Bluenose (from TUGS), Dr Robotnik, and Knuckles as Grogh's Henchmen * Violet (from The Incredibbles), Suzy, and Pearl (from Cinderella) and Grogh's Henchwomen * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender (Both wise and kind) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) * Tetsuya Kotake as The Cat * Shining Evening Train as The Mummy (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Houdini (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Mavis as Betilla (Both mother figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) * Coaches as Electoons * Percy as Tarayzan (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Livingstones and Hunters * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Gordon as Globox - (Both blue and strong) * Bertie as Murfy - (Bertie's voice suits Murfy) * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Peter, Barry, Patrick, Eagle, Cuthbert, Flying Scotsman, Eagle, A0 Pacifics, E2s, Flying Thistle, Prince, Palmerston, Welsh Pony, and Other Engines as Teensies * Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) * Toad as Ssssam the Snake - (Both Western) * Madge as Carmen the Whale * Murdoch as Clark - (Both uncle figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Stanley as Polokus - (Both nice of Thomas and Rayman) * Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Neil, Clive, Matthew, Ivo Hugh, William, Hugh, Adam, Colin, Eric, Marlin, Jeff, Silver, Tramp, Albert, and the Narrow Gauge Engines as the Globox Children * Molly as Uglette - (Both wonderful) * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both lazy) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * D199 as Axel * Bear as Foutch * The Evil Trucks as The Zombie Chickens * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulstrode, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Geoff, Sheffield, Lincoln, Shane, King George the Bulldog, and the Bad Diesels as The Robot Pirates * George as Jano * D7101 as Grolem 13 * The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur * Henry as LacMac * City of Truro as Cookie * Alice as Betina * Lily as Flips * Leanne as Grub's Girlfriend * D261 as Inspector Grub * Hector as The Great Rigatoni * Rosie as Tily - (Both cute and girlfriends of Percy and Tarayzan) * Daisy as Razorwife * Spamcan as Henchman 800 * Old Stuck Up as Hunchman 1000 * Donald and Douglas as Otti Psi and Romeo Patti - (All twins) * Oliver as Gonzo - (Both Western) * Derek as Andre * The Troublesome Trucks as The Dark Lums * The Works Diesel, The Passing Diesel, Diesel 11, Other Railway Diesels, Electric Diesels, and The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Alfred, Mallard, Sixteen, Bulgy's Friend, 87546, 98462, Stanley (narrow gauge), Lord Harry, Godred, Tiger Moth, and the Evil Diesels as The Knaarens * Diesel 1000 as Gumsi * The Foreign Engine as Reflux the Knaaren * Dave, Arthur, Raymond, Sir Eustace Missenden, Ryan, Colin, Theo, Otto, Sir Edgar Woolwinder, Dan, Victor, Howard, Allen, and the Other Trucks as Raving Rabbids * Toby as The Bubble Owner - (Both wise) * Princess as Barbara * Boco as Photographer * Ales Mansay as The Magician * The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama * Rusty as Polar * Duke as Gligar * Fearless Freddie as Buizel * Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur * Smudger as Meowth (from Pokemon) * Arthur as Fox McCloud * Lady as Cosmo * Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku * Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Footage * Dumbo * The Reluctant Dragon * Kronk's New Groove * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Cars * Babes in Toyland * The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) * Play Safe * Ivor the Engine * Little Golden Book Land * Chuggington * Madeline * Saludos Amigos * Harry Potter * Dora the Explorer * An American Tale * Jim Button * Porky's Railroad * The Brave Engineer * Four Fabolous Characters * Stick To It, Don't Give Up * American Legends * Back of the Knodilike * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * The Magic Roundabout * Choo Choo * Paul Bunyan * The Wind in the Willows * Rustee Rails Rides Again * Scooby Doo * Onion Pacific * Rasmus * Pufle the Train * Little Chug * Laff a Lympics New Scooby Movie * The Three Caballeros * The Seven-Per-Cent Solution * 102 Dalmatians * Casey Jr & Friends * The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe * Oh, Dr. Beeching! * The Little Engine That Could (2011 film) * Postman Pat * The Brave Locomotive * Disney Cartoons * Noah's Ark * Little Einsteins * Phineas and Ferb * The Aristocats * A Bug's Life * Beauty and the Beast * Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas * Pinocchio * Winnie The Pooh * Finding Nemo * Toy Story Series * Robin Hood * The Country Cousin * Peter Pan * One Hunderd and One Dalmatians * James and the Giant Peach * Herbie the Fully Loaded * Lady and the Tramp * Melody Time * Chicken Little * TUGS * Ratatouille * Wall-E * Monsters' Inc * The Sword in the Stone * The Little Mermaid * Aladdin * The Incredibles * Kingdum Hearts * The Three Little Pigs * Sleeping Beauty * Hercules * Feldinand The Bull * Vincent * Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Croc 1 and 2 * The Lion King * The Simpsons * Crash Bandicoot * Sonic the Hedgehog * Garfield and Friends * Anime * Casey Jr Gets Tricked * The Three Caballeros * Toyland Express Helps Out * Saludos Amigos * Rustee Rails and the Elephant * Casey Jr * Casey Jr and the Circus * Blue and Huey * Rustee Rails's Special Coal * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon * Tootle and the Carnival * Cranky Bugs * Trouble For Casey Jr * The Flying Weasel * A Better View For Montana * Fiery Speed Buggy * Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach * Shelbert and the Windmill * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) * The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) * Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) * Toy Island Rescue * Day of the Evil Engines * Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) * King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) * Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr version) * Tickety Toc * The Alphabet Adventure * AICP Minneapolis 2007 * The Galaxy Express 999 * 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo * Anastasia * Scooby Doo * Susie The Little Blue Coupe * Johnny Bravo * Thomas Gets Tricked * Edward Helps Out * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Circus * Donald and Douglas * Henry's Special Coal * Thomas and the Missing Christmas * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon * Percy and the Carnival * Cranky Bugs * Rosie's Carnival Special * Trouble For Thomas * The Flying Kipper * A Better View For Gordon * Fiery Flynn * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach * Toby and the Windmill * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race * Come Out, Henry! * Henry to the Rescue! * Duck Takes Charge * Gordon and Spencer * Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Engine * Edward the Great * Saving Edward * Edward Strikes Out * Edward and the Mail * Steady Eddie * Charlie and Eddie * Edward the Hero * Edward's Exploit * The World's Strongest Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * No Joke For James * Thomas Comes To Breakfast * Double Trouble (Season 2) * Pop Goes The Diesel * Diesel's Devious Deeds * A Close Shave For Duck * A New Friend For Thomas * Halloween * Old Iron * It's Only Snow * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out *Thomas, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Trip Sea Side *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be An Engine! *A Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Song *Sodor Railway's Song *Snow Song *Down By The Docks Category:UbiSoftFan94